The Light Inside
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Tai is taken over by a WEIRD light. He suddenly goes CRAZY and veryone is in MAGOR danger! Tai lover I suggest you BACK OFF!!! Also there is some lanuage (you know what I mean) so if ya don't like that BACK OFF! Okay read!


The Light Inside  
  
Tai is suddenly taken over by a strange light. Everyone around him is in magor danger.   
What gonna happen?  
  
Authors Note::Okay this story is from all of the digidestined's point of view. Even Tai. I  
got the idea from a Ricki Lake show. If you're a Tai lover LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE,   
LEAVE! If you don't like bad language LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE! Okay well if you   
haven't left yet you'll LOVE my story...  
  
*****  
  
"I hugged my big brother tight. He was the greatest big brother anyone could ask for. With   
him and Gatomon by my side I had nothing to fear. At least until last week. I was so   
scaried. He just went crazy. Ever since that flash of light hit him he'd gone crazy. He   
still is. I'm making this video tape just in case something happens to me. I've never seen  
Tai like this. I just wish that..."   
  
"Hikari Yagami! Get your ass over here before I have to come and get you!" Tai yelled.  
  
I looked at him. "Please help!" I yelled running off. I hid behind a tree and saw Tai run  
up to the camera I left. He started smashing it with his bat. A couple days ago that was   
me. I still have the scare. I wish I knew what happend to him.  
  
Tai looked up and saw me hiding behind tha tree. He ran up to me.  
  
I ran for it. I can hear his foot steps right behind me. I had ALWAYS cared for eveyone   
and I still cared for Tai but I just can't take it.  
  
Just then Tai caught me. He tackled me to the ground and got on top of me.  
  
I wimpered. "Please don't hurt me Tai." I begged seeing how mad he was.  
  
"Never..." he began punching me in the stomach. "ever..." he yelled punching me again.   
"mouth.."he yelled now pulled my hair.  
  
I started crying louder then T.K. had ever cried before.  
  
"me off again!" he yelled grabbing the bat.  
  
This wasn't like him. I don't even know why he is doing this.  
  
Tai stood up and smacked me in the head with the bat.   
  
I curled up into a ball and shivered.  
  
Tai smirked at me and walked away.  
  
I felt as if he did this for the fun of it.  
  
Gatomon then ran up to me.   
  
I hugged her. "Gatomon." I said softly.  
  
"It's okay Kari." she said licking me.  
  
Meenwhile...  
  
I looked from behind a bush and saw Kari and Gatomon. I think Tai attacked her again. I   
had seen him REALLY beat up my brother earlier but I wasn't sure why their fight got that   
bad. Matt was crying! I couldn't and still can't beleive it. Matt was bleeding VERY bad  
and Tai was just smiling. I ran the secend he finished with Matt. I love everyone here but  
I don't want to get hurt.   
  
Just then the bushes shook.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
Matt stepped out of the bushes. He walked over to me and held me tight. "Come on T.K. We   
have to get out of here. I told Gatomon to tell the others." Matt said.  
  
I nodded and he picked me up. The bruses on his face made me shiver. "Are you okay, Matt?"  
I asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "I'm fine." he said forsing a smile on his face.   
  
"What about Kari?" I askked afraid the one girl I ever REALLY liked would be okay.  
  
"She'll be fine. Gabumon will help her. I sent him and Agumon out to find and take care of  
the fallen kids." Matt explained.  
  
I was still scared and didn't know what to do. I hugged my brother as he took me into a   
cave.   
  
He braught me back so far I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. He set me down and  
held me tight.  
  
I clanched onto his shirt and closed my eyes.  
  
Just then I heard a screem. It was Sora.  
  
Matt stood up and ran out. "Stay here!" he yelled right befor he diapeared.  
  
I looked around.   
  
"T.K.? Is that you?" I heard a voice say.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"And Joe."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
  
Joe lit a match.  
  
I think I'm about to faint.  
  
Mimi was so badly hurt her whole face was covered in blood.  
  
Joe didn't wear his glasses and had cuts, some biger then a foot long, all over his body.  
  
"Did Tai do this to you?" I asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah. I'm suprised Mimi was about to talk to you. She got hurt so badly I   
though she wasn't gonna make it."  
  
I gasped.  
  
Just then Gabumon, Agumon, Gatomon, and a fainted Kari came into the cave.  
  
Joe's match gave away.  
  
Gatomon set Kari down in my arms and crawled into a ball in her lap.  
  
I cradeled her like a baby. I loved Kari and didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
Meenwhile...  
  
I knew Sora was in trouble and I was about to go get her but Tai ran out. I hid behind  
a rock and listened.   
  
"Please, Tai! No! Please!" Sora yelled.  
  
I felt so bad.  
  
"Die bitch!" Tai yelled beating her with a bat.  
  
I could hear every pound as it hit Sora.  
  
She started crying.  
  
Tai hit her one last time.  
  
Her crying stopped.  
  
My whole body froze. I could hear Tai walk off.  
  
I look out from behind the rock and saw Sora liying in a pool of blood.  
  
I ran up to her. "Sora are you okay?" I asked shaking her.  
  
Sora didn't answer. She just lied ther. Motionless. Almost lifeless.  
  
Tai had gone crazy. I had almost or even did kill his girl freind.  
  
I picked up Sora and ran her to the cave where I left T.K. with Mimi and Joe. We were now  
safe. I set her down and looked around.  
  
A small fire just bright enough to see around but not bright enough where you could see it  
from outside was lit.  
  
T.K. held Kari in his arm and Joe held Mimi in his.  
  
Gatomon was crying at the sight of Kari. Gabumon ran up to me while Agumon sat in front of  
the fire crying.  
  
"Matt? Is Sora okay?" Gabumon asked.  
  
I shook my head. "I think she's..."  
  
"No." Gabumon said.  
  
"Wait! Where's Izzy?" Mimi suddenly asked sitting up.  
  
Joe smiled.  
  
"Shit! I forgot him! I'll be right back!" I yelled getting up.  
  
T.K. grabbed my arm. "Don't go Matt. Please." he begged. "Patamon, Gomamon, Palmon,   
Biyomon, and Tentomon are there to help him. Please don't leave me." he begged.  
  
I smiled. "Okay. I just hope he's okay..."  
  
(With Izzy...)  
  
I logged onto my computer. Sweat is trickling down my forhead. I'm actualy unsure of what   
to do. I'm always the idea man but now I feel so useless. Tai is after me and I have   
nothing to do but wait. Well until then I can look up the information on that 'light' that  
hit him. I think thats is why he's goine crazy. I know I'll be fine because All of the   
digimon are with me. Well except for Gatomon, Gabumon, and Agumon. Thier off with the   
others.   
  
Just then Tai stepped out with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Okay now I was a bit mad when you punched me that one time but this is enough Tai!" I   
yelled stepping back.  
  
Tai snickered and walked up to me. He held the knife up and flashed it towrd me.  
  
I shivered.  
  
But right before he was about to stab he he went limp. I caught him.  
  
"Izzy. Help." he muttered before standing up and chasing me again.  
  
I ran with all I had.   
  
Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon flew by may side while Palmon and Gomamon ran with me.  
  
Tai tackled me and flashed the knife.   
  
I have to think of something. "That's it!" I yelled.  
  
Tai didn't get it at first.  
  
I kicked him in the gut and ran off.  
  
He held his stomach in pain and dropped the knife.  
  
I grabbed some rope from my bag and tied up his arms and legs.  
  
"What are you going to do, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I'm gonna get that light out of him." I explained.  
  
Palmon and Biyomon threw up when I took the knife and cut open his chest. I made sure it  
was far from the heart. I grabbed a small mirror from Mimi's bag witch was just laying  
there for some reason and looked inside him.  
  
"Hey! Get out of here! This is my human! Take over your own!" a small voice yelled.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you mad?" Gomamon asked throwing up as well.  
  
"LOOK AWAY!" I yelled becoming ill from the fumes. There was only one person who could do  
this and I surtinly am NOT going to. "Biyomon?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked wiping off her beak.  
  
"Go find the others. I need them to help me." I explained.  
  
Biyomon nodded her head and flew off.  
  
I waited pationtly for her to come back.  
  
Meenwhile...(well not really. It's Tai)  
  
I bit my lip at the pain. This evil had taken over me and I didn't know what to do. My   
heart was killing me when pictures of Kari passed through my mind. I had beaten my little  
sister. Plus killed the one girl I had ever loved. Now my freind was cutting into me   
trying to find something. I knew it was for the best but I couldn't help it. A tear   
dropped from my eye.  
  
Izzy looked at me. "You okay man?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head slowly before the evil took over me again. "Damnit! Get me out of here you  
ass hole!" I yelled struggling to get away.  
  
Izzy didn't do anything. He just watched me.  
  
I could see the other digimon watching as well.   
  
I could still think right but my WHOLE body didn't do right.  
  
Just then Biyomon flew back. Everyone was with her. I could feel my body break the ropes.  
I stood up and looked around. I grabbed the knife that Izzy had cut me open with and ran  
at them. "What am I doing?!" I thought as they dodged me. I could tell that some of them  
were being carried. It was Kari, Sora, and Mimi. The sight of Kari made me faint.  
  
Later...  
  
I just woke up. I think I'm going to throw up like the digimon did. Right in front of me   
is Joe. He's sewing up my cut. Every stroke of the needle sent HORIBLE jolts of pain into   
my body. I knew Matt found this funny. He always liked to see me get hurt. But wait!   
  
He and T.K. are watching while crying.   
  
Maybe he doesn't like this.   
  
Just then the evil light took over me.   
  
They hadn't gotten it out.  
  
The light moved through my body up into my head. "Help me!" I yelled as it just rammed   
right into my brain. I bit my lip trying to take the pain but I knew it would soon   
become too much.  
  
Kari woke up and started crying at the sight of me.  
  
I wanted with all of my heart (or at least what was left of it) to crawl over and confert  
her but I was too afraid I would hurt her.  
  
Kari shook her head. She slowly walked up to me and put each hand on my cheeks. "I know  
you're still in there Tai. Please say something. You're my big brother and I need you."  
Kari said caringly.  
  
I sat up and hugged her. "I'm still here." I said kissing her forhead.  
  
Kari cried and hugged me tight.  
  
I closed my eyes and enjoied being back to normal and being with Kari. But right before I  
was able to able to pull away the light took over my brain and the next thing I knew I was  
punching Kari out.  
  
She ran up to Gatomon and hugged her. "Tai no!" she yelled as I grabbed for the knife.  
  
I closed my eyes not wanted to see what I was going to do. The next thing I knew I heard a  
scream. It was Kari. "What have I done?" I thought...  
  
To be continued...  
  
*****  
  
^_^ How did ya like it? I only expect people who DO like this story review or read it  
because on one of my other stories some idiot read a pokemon story and then flamed me for  
writing it. They said it was stupid. Well they shouldn't have read it. If I get a flame  
aout this story I TOTALY understand. Okay well the next part is coming soon! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
